Quebrantados
by AryaKuchiki
Summary: La luna se alzaba sobre el Sereitei, blanca, majestuosa, inmutable y bella... Pero   su luz no alcanzó para quebrar las sombras que se aproximaban esa noche. La oscuridad acechaba la mansión Kuchiki, sigilosa, latente e impredeciblemente dolorosa.
1. La llegada de la sombra

**Quebrantados**

La luna se posó sobre el estanque del jardín de la mansión Kuchiki, mientras la cabeza del clan revisaba unos papeles en su oficina. Un grito desesperado inundó los oídos de Byakuya y en su pecho sintió un dolor punzante mientras la imagen de Rukia se cruzó en su mente por un instante. Con un shunpo se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana y lo que vio lo horrorizo. La muchacha yacía inconciente en brazos de un joven con mirada perdida y azul, tenía el cabello atado en una coleta y éste era lacio y rozaba sus hombros, vestía un hakama gris y una parte de su pecho descubierto se dejaba ver entre su haori violáceo. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, pero ésta no parecía pertenecer a Rukia. El intruso la sujetaba fuertemente y no parecía tener intensiones de soltarla. Miró a Byakuya por un segundo, quien hasta entonces no le había quitado los ojos de encima, con una expresión fría y algo de ira bien disimulada.

- ¿Quién eres y como osas entrar en mi casa? – Byakuya posó su mano sobre su zampakutoh delicadamente, temía que si actuaba de manera brusca Rukia saliera lastimada. El intruso le sonrió a Byakuya y miró con ojos deseo a la pequeña shinigami en sus brazos apretándola aún más contra su pecho.

- ¿La quieres? – preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - Preguntó fríamente.

- Solo intento divertirme un poco, esa celda me ha sacado de quicio y la rutina terminó por vencerme, así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire. Jugaremos un juego ¿te parece? – los ojos del intruso se llenaron de un brillo repentino.

- Regrésame a la Shinigami y lucharé contigo.

- Luchar - exclamó el joven lanzando una carcajada – No compadre. Eso no es divertido! Te explicaré las reglas del juego, mi juego – hizo una pausa miró a Rukia y volvió la vista al pelinegro – me llevaré a ésta shinigami conmigo y la usaré como blanco con mi zampakuto. Me divertiré con ella hasta que tu me encuentres. La suerte de ésta muchacha estará en tus manos a partir de éste instante. Pero, no me gusta el juego limpio y se que no vas a dejarme ir, por lo tanto te haré una advertencia – la mano que sostenía la cabeza de Rukia se dirigió lentamente al cuello de ésta y con el dedo índice lo recorrió abriendo un pequeño corte.

Byakuya pudo ver como el cuerpo de su hermana se estremeció y empezó a temblar. Su rostro aún inconciente manifestó repentinamente gestos de dolor e hilos de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos ahora parcialmente cerrados, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y las uñas se le hundían en su carne haciéndola sangrar.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – indagó sin expresión alguna en su mirada.

- Yo te lo advertí no, verás una de mis habilidades es entrar en el mundo interno de mis enemigos y cambiarlo a mi placer haciendo con él y con su zampakutoh lo que me venga en gana. Fue difícil entrar en su mundo al principio, me sorprende mucho su resistencia. La mayoría de las anteriores simplemente se resignaban a mi tacto… pero ésta shinigami incluso inició una batalla contra mi en su mundo interior… há! Deberías verla en éste momento esforzándose para proteger a su zampakutoh! Es realmente patética! – la desquiciada sonrisa causó en Byakuya odio y repulsión.

- "Enemigos" dices. "las anteriores" ¿quién eres exactamente? ¿Por qué has venido a éste lugar a buscarla? – el rostro de Byakuya se mostró un tanto más intranquilo.

- Mmmm… son muchas preguntas te lo resumiré en una sola respuesta. "diversión"

Mi esencia, mi razón, mi existencia, todo está basado en sentir el dolor de otros, vivir en carne propia su sufrimiento, olerlo, verlo, tocarlo y oírlo. Oler sus miedos, ver sus lágrimas, tocar la sangre bañarme en ella y oírlos gritar hasta el último aliento. ¡Esa! Esa es toda la razón de mi existencia, el dolor de otros me hace sentir vivo! Mis enemigos son todos aquellos incapaces de mostrar dolor, incapaces de dejarme ver el miedo en sus corazones, incapaces de hacerme feliz al menos por un instante. Tu tienes mucha fama de ello! KUCHIKI! – el intruso comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Rukia lanzó un grito de dolor y se retorció.

Byakuya no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó hacia él con un shunpō desenvainando su zapakutoh. Un destelló se desprendió de Sembonzakura. Él ataque había sido detenido por un TANTO de empuñadura negra y azul con detalles violáceos en la hoja. Ambos retrocedieron para volver a embestir pero el resultado fue el mismo. A Byakuya se le había hecho difícil atinarle un golpe ya que no quería herir a la shinigami.

- "Ese arma" – pensó – "es su zampakutoh! El es un shinigami. Si lo ataco puedo herirla, si no lo hago va a llevársela, en una situación como ésta… yo"- Un nuevo grito punzante por parte de la shinigami sacó a Byakluya de sus pensamientos. La boca de su hermana estaba sangrando. Esta vez estaba decidido. Acabaría con el intruso así le cueste la vida a la joven.

- Dispérsate. Sembonzakura – los miles de pétalos de cerezo intentaron, sin éxito alcanzar, a su adversario quien con su pequeña zampakutoh evitaba con gran destreza y velocidad cada pétalo mientras lanzaba carcajadas de satisfacción.

- ¡Eso es! Muéstrame tu miedo, noble, voy a hacer que temas por la vida de tu pequeña hermana! – gritaba mientras reía. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar una presencia tras él y una voz gruesa y oscura lo interrumpió.

- El miedo… no tiene nada que ver! – Byakuya lanzó una estocada con su Zampakutoh y abrió una herida horizontal en la parte baja de su espalda obligándolo a soltar a Rukia quien fue atrapada por el pelinegro poco antes de tocar el suelo.

Rukia tenía los ojos entrecerrados fijos en byakuya pero no parecía estar conciente o percibir su presencia. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos sangraban aun más, mientras se apretaban con furia. Intentó toser, parecía ahogada en un sollozo. La herida que aquél hombre le había dejado en su cuello se había tornado de color negro y una anillo rojizo comenzaba a rodearla. A Rukia le costaba respirar.

Byakuya dirigió la mirada al lugar en donde había caído su oponente, una nube de polvo le impedía ver.

- Tortura… jigoku hari (aguja infernal o aguja del infierno) – una fuerte ola de reiatsu emanó de la nube de polvo, y lo que parecía ser un hilo plateado salió lanzado de ésta, rozó el rostro de Byakuya dejándole una pequeña cortada y obligándolo a lanzarse a un costado.

El fino metal retrocedió hacia la mano de su portador haciéndose más grueso y alcanzando el tamaño de una aguja de unos 30cms. La herida en el rostro de byakuya quemaba causándole mucho dolor pero este no se inmutó, y sostuvo a Rukia fuertemente mientras se disponía a liberar su bankai.

- Ban… - se vió interrumpido por un sollozo y una sacudida de la shinigami en sus brazos mientras una herida se abría en su pequeño estómago y comenzaba a sangrar.

- Te tengo Kuchiki! - Pronunció la voz del intruso a sus espaldas.


	2. Un grito desde la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, el y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo.

Aquí está el segundo capitulo. Disfruten =)

...

Ichigo se levantó exaltado con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Estaba sudando y agitado. Se bajó de la cama bruscamente y abrió el closet como si estuviera buscando algo. Entonces se percató de que había algo intentando escapar bajo su pie.

- ¿Que fue eso Kon? ¿Lo has oído?

- Esfsas pfaradof sofre mi. Isfugo pfiota!

- ¿hm?

- Que estas parado sobre mí. Ichigo idiotaaa! – Kon logró safarse y sacudió su peludo cuerpecito - ¿Qué crees que haces, me tratas como un trapo de piso, con que derecho? Uuuhhm desearía que regrese mi Nee-san. ¡Moriría por el suave roce de sus patadas! – Dijo con dos ríos de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos – Neeeeeeeeee-s…..- Ichigó le atinó una patada y el pobre muñeco voló por los aires hasta dar con la pared.

- ¡Concedido! – Dijo con el ceño fruncido y su mirada se volvió triste de pronto – Te pregunté si lo habías oído Kon.

- ¿Hm? ¿Oír que cosa? Mis oídos están dañados por tus pisadas Baka! Pobre de mi quedaré lisiado si sigo viviendo aquí… ya quiero que mi Nee-san vuelva… ella es la única que sabe como controlarte… acaso no…

Kon siguió hablando pero Ichigo ya no lo oía se acostó de nuevo en la cama y cubrió su cabeza con las sábanas sumido en sus reflexiones.

"Eso era… un grito. Si, si lo era, yo lo oí. Eso fue lo que me despertó, no era un sueño. Pero Kon no lo oyó. Puede que haya sido mi imaginación, pero de ser así, entonces esta sensación, este ardor en mi cabeza"

Mientras su mente se armaba de éstos pensamientos sus ojos intentaron cerrarse nuevamente. Pero un dolor punzante en su cabeza lo hizo saltar de nuevo. El sonido claro y estremecedor de un grito recorrió sus oídos y su mente. Se tomó la cabeza con dolor y su alma se estremeció cuando logró reconocer de quien provenía aquel chillido.

- No puede ser ¡Ru!… ¡Rukia! – logró gritar el nombre de la shinigami antes de caer de rodillas al suelo de la habitación. Kon no entendía lo que pasaba y corrió hacia él pero se tiró bajo la cama cuando advirtió que la puerta estaba abriéndose.

- Oye Ichi… ¿pero que? – la voz de Renji pareció devolverle la conciencia al pelinaranja quien se sentó en el suelo helado con la mirada confundida – ¿Estas bien?

- Oh? Si!… ¿que no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? – levantó la mirada y reaccionó finalmente ante la presencia del pelirrojo. – ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí! Renji… tu como… cuando… en que momento… - Ichigo comenzó a titubear mirando al joven y a la puerta buscando explicaciones hasta que finalmente – ¿Por donde entraste?

Renji lo miró con extrañes y puso su dedo en la barbilla meditando un momento. Luego señaló el picaporte que sostenía en una de sus manos.

- Mmmm… Por la puerta supongo. ¡Oh! y Esto ya no funciona Baka – dijo mientras le lanzaba al sustituto dicho objeto y colocaba las manos detrás de la cabeza mirando a un costado.

- Idiotaaaaa! Encima que entras a mi casa en la madrugada, rompes mi puerta! Infeliz las…

- Shhhh! – Interrumpió el pelirrojo – tu familia está durmiendo Baka no querrás que se enteren que te has caído de la cama jajajaja – Renji se lanzó a reír señalando la escena de Ichigo en el suelo, quién miró confundido al principio y al advertir donde se encontraba se levantó exaltado.

- Idiota no me caí, yo… Tskk olvídalo quieres – Renji dejó de reír y vió como Ichigo se sentaba en la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos. Los ojos de Renji se abrieron con sorpresa y se tornaron serios.

- Tu la oíste verdad… Ichigo. – la sorpresa del pelinaranja fue aún mayor y dio un salto mirando a su compañero a la cara.

- Rukia. Yo la oí gritar. ¿Tú también la oíste? ¿Renji?

- Si – respondió confundido a la pregunta desesperada de su compañero – Ichigo algo no está bien no me gusta para nada esta sensación. Al principio creí que era mi imaginación pero como no se detenía hablé con Urahara y él me pidió que venga a verte para saber si tu sentías lo mismo.

- ¿Hm? Urahara-san? – preguntó extrañado.

- Así es – prosiguió el pelirrojo – él tuvo un mal presentimiento al escuchar mi relato – hizo una pausa – ¡Tu crees que algo malo le haya pasado a Rukia!

- Nee-san? Que sucede con mi Nee-san? – Kon reapareció de debajo de la cama tosiendo algo de polvo.

- No lo sabemos aún, te avisaré cuando averigüemos algo, Kon – dijo el ojimiel dirigiéndose a la ventana – ¡Ya vámonos Renji!

- ¡Oh!… Hai! –respondió lanzándose también por la ventana.

El peluche solo los siguió con la mirada para luego bajar su cabeza y susurrar.

- Nee-san...

...

Mientras esto sucedía, no muy lejos del lugar los pasos apresurados de cierta mujer se oían recorrer una calle que se encontraba casi totalmente a oscuras.

- ¿Qué es ésta sensación? Kurosaki-kun… Kuchiki-san está… ella está llorando… Kuchiki-san está sufriendo. Debo buscar a Sado-kun, Ishida-kun también, debemos ayudarla – Orihime corría con desesperación por Karakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Kuchiki-san… aguanta por favor. ¡Tú tienes que aguantar!…

...

¡Hola! Me siento tan feliz por sus reviews… Al principio me costó creer que de verdad estuvieran allí.

Quiero decirles que me encanta que comenten, y quiero pedirles que critiquen con toda libertad. Esas son cosas que sirven para mejorar. Aquello que vean mal, como los errores por ejemplo (que deben haber muchísimos u.u), cualquier crítica será bien aceptada. Soy novata en esto de escribir fanfics (como se darán cuenta T_T) pero aún así intento dar lo mejor de mí al momento de escribir =D

Espero sinceramente que no se hayan decepcionado con este capitulo ya que fue muy cortito. Pero tengo muchos más así que no se preocupen por eso. En cuanto a las actualizaciones las haré todos los jueves, di creen que es demasiado larga la espera solo díganme y veré que puedo hacer para publicar mas seguido…

**Luna Soledad: ¡**Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Espero qué este capítulo no te desepcione jiji… ¡Gracias por el review! Nos vemos.

**MaryJu-Chan: **Gracias por tu review, realmente lo aprecio y espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡Suerte!

**Kuchikii-san:** ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la trama, y si, yo también amo el dolor de Rukia, es por eso que éste fic va a estar muy enfocado en eso. Pobre Rukia lo que le espera XD. Quedan muchos capítulos más así que espero que sigas leyendo y me cuentes que te parece. ¡Gracias por el review! =)

**elenita-chan: **Estoy super contenta de que te guste mi fic… Por supuesto que va a haber mucho más de ésta historia. Espero que sigas leyendo. Haber si los Kuchiki están bien XD. Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este cap!


	3. Juguete nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, el y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo.

Capítulo 3: Juguete Nuevo

...

Byakuya yacía arrodillado en el suelo sosteniendo a Rukia con fuerza. Su respiración era agitada y tenía múltiples heridas en su espalda y hombros. La nube de pétalos continuaba atacando a su enemigo intentando acorralarlo. Era evidente que le había causado considerables lesiones, pero el intruso no demostraba dolor alguno. Parecía disfrutar cada corte a su oponente de manera tal que los propios pasaban desapercibidos. Finalmente Byakuya realizó el _senka y logró atinarle. _

_- Hadō #4: Byakurai_ (Trueno Blanco) – el hechizo golpeó al pelicastaño mientras caía al suelo, atravesándole el pecho.

Se levantó tambaleando con la mano izquierda haciendo presión sobre su reciente herida, luego, olvidándose de ésta pasó su mano ensangrentada por su frente secándose el sudor y lanzando un suspiro. Observó a la shinigami inconsciente unos segundos y se echó a reír mientras lamía sin pudor la sangre que bañaba noble al filo de su Zampakutoh.

- No piensas regresarme a la muchacha, shinigami. – Se atrevió a preguntar fingiendo tristeza.

- No tengo intenciones de dejarla a merced de alguien como tu – respondió calmadamente sin caer en el juego de su oponente.

El pelicastaño volvió a reír.

- Mala respuesta… Si pudieras conocer las habilidades "especiales" de Jigoku Hari, te desilusionaría saber que en éste momento tu hermanita está precisamente a mi merced. No aquí claro, sino en ese pequeño mundo que reside en cada alma. El que acoge al espíritu de la Zampakutoh. ¿Entiendes?

Byakuya no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su adversario mientras los pétalos de Sembonzakura a sus espaldas auguraban un nuevo ataque. El odio que sentía en su pecho se acrecentaba con cada palabra perversa que salía de aquella boca. Podía sentir también que el reiatsu que Rukia despedía de su cuerpo se volvía más leve con cada segundo transcurrido. El intruso comenzó a hablar sólo, evidenciando su falta de cordura.

- Un momento shinigami… ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices preciosa? – Preguntaba al arma que sostenía acercándola a su oído – ¡Oh! Rukia… Con que ese es su nombre. ¡Estupendo! ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! ¡Ese es el nombre de mi nuevo juguete!

El tipo comenzó a gritar y a dar saltos de júbilo mientras sus ojos se llenaron de una locura incontrolable. Byakuya ya no pudo soportarlo. ¿Quien era esa persona que tenía la osadía de llamar juguete a su hermana? Sin dudarlo lanzó un último ataque a su momentáneamente desprevenido oponente. Los pétalos de Sakura se lanzaron sin piedad donde se encontraba parado el maniático, pero éste de alguna manera predijo el ataque y escapó con un Shumpo, posicionándose frente al Kuchiki. Blandió su Zampakutoh y de una estocada atravesó el hombro del capitán sin que el último pueda al menos reaccionar.

- No es justo – Susurró de manera divertida a sus oídos – Si no juegas limpio yo tampoco lo haré, noble.

Extendió su mano para acariciar el rostro de Rukia pero, quién la sostenía reaccionó a tiempo y de una patada lo lanzó hacia los filosos pétalos de su Zampakutoh, envolviéndolo en aquella nube mortal.

La sangre del intruso bañó el suelo, pero la victoria aún estaba lejos. El reiatsu de Rukia bajó notablemente lo que alarmó a Byakuya.

- Te dije que no jugaría limpio compañero – La voz del pelicastaño resurgió entrecortada y tenue acompañada de una mueca macabra e inmediatamente se levantó con dificultad dispuesto a continuar su batalla. Pero La sonrisa de satisfacción que delineó en su sombrío rostro se vió opacada imprevistamente y fue reemplazada con un gesto de decepción.

- Tsk!... Es una lástima que interrumpan nuestra disputa, noble. Hacía mucho que no me divertía de ésta manera – las figuras de dos Shinigamis se desdibujaron junto al pelinegro quien sólo los observó de reojo, reconociendo a los capitanes del décimo y del segundo escuadrón, Hytsugaya Toushiro y Soi fong.

– Puedes estar seguro de una sola cosa compadre – Continuó mientras señalaba a Rukia – volveré por ella y no podrás evitar perderla. Finalmente yo… liberaré tu miedo, Shinigami!

- Kisama! – Gruñeron los recién llegados dispuestos a atacar al intruso pero antes de que pudieran siquiera acercársele, su silueta se disolvió ante ellos.

Rukia suspiró como si fuera su último aliento, apretó su cabeza contra el pecho del shinigami que la sostenía y se lanzó a llorar con furia. Byakuya podía sentir como temblaba y decidió dejarla en el suelo pero no se alejó, ni tampoco soltó su mano. El cuerpo de la chica presentaba largas cortadas desde el área del pecho hasta incluso las piernas, heridas que él no podía explicar ya que la había protegido con su cuerpo en cada momento de la feroz batalla. Poco a poco la shinigami comenzó a abrir los ojos, advirtió la presencia junto a ella y de nuevo se echó a llorar.

- Yo lo intenté… - apretó con fuerza la mano de su hermano, le costaba mucho hablar y el dolor la invadía y parecía aprisionarla mientras las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta – No pude… no pude salvarla… Sode no Shirayuki!

Abrió la mano que tenía libre lentamente y entre las heridas que presentaba, un pedazo de metal resplandeciente se dejó ver.

- Eso es… su Zampakutoh – dijo sorprendido Toushiro mientras estiraba su mano para tomar aquello a lo que hacía alusión. Antes de lograrlo, el metal se transformó en pequeños copos de nieve que se tiñeron de rojo y fueron arrastrados por la brisa.

La pequeña shinigami lanzó un grito estremecedor antes de perder la conciencia, dejando a los tres capitanes con una sensación dolorosa y amarga.

- ¡Byakuya debemos llevarla al 4to escuadrón cuanto antes! – afirmó el peliblanco

- Lo dejaré en sus manos capitán Hitsugaya – respondió mostrándole una mirada severa. Dejó la mano de la shinigami en el suelo y desapareció con un Shumpo antes de que el capitán pudiese emitir palabra.

- ¡Maldito! Es su hermana y el solo se preocupa por su orgullo. ¡Soi fong debes darle aviso al comandante Yamamoto y solicita también refuerzos para el capitán Kuchiki! Dudo que llegue muy lejos en ese estado. Yo me encargaré de ella.

- Hai – respondió la mujer de pelo corto y se alejó velozmente.

El joven capitán tomó a la shinigami con cuidado para no lastimarla aún más. Las heridas en su cuerpo parecían graves y su respiración se había tornado casi imperceptible al igual que su Reiatsu.

- Resiste Kuchiki – alcanzó a decirle a la muchacha en sus brazos mientras se alejaban del lugar.

...

¡Holis!

Si antes estaba feliz, ahora lo estoy mucho más! XD

Lamento no haber actualizado el jueves como lo prometí es que hubo una tormenta muy fuerte y se fue la luz… Recién esta mañana la arreglaron ¬¬… Perdón por fallarles no volverá a ocurrir =)

No se que les parecerá este capítulo, (el título me quedó feo pero no se me ocurrió otro u.u) espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho en alargarlo un poco porque también era cortito. Espero no haberme ido por las ramas jeje.

Mmmm… Bueno como ya saben cualquier crítica, ya sea mala o buena, láncela sin anestesia que no me molesta… Si consideran que algo está mal o fuera de lugar, mis oídos están abiertos a cualquier opinión…

**Winrychit: ¡**Muchas gracias por leer y por el review, me alegra un montón que te haya gustado! Espero que los capítulos siguientes te sigan gustando. Bye bye.

**Vv-saya-vV: **Mmmmm… Si pobre Rukia, me siento cruel al hacerla sufrir y esto aún no es nada XD… Sobre lo que pasará de aquí en adelante en este fic es un Misterio así que no se puede asegurar nada aún Bwajaajaja XD… Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este cap =)

**LunaSoledad:** jijiji si, estaba muy cortito el cap anterior XD! De ahora en adelante si hay caps muy muy cortitos, publicaré uno el jueves y el otro el domingo a la noche. Así no se quedan con ganas de leer XD… Gracias por el comentario =)

**Elenita-chan: **Que bueno que te haya gustado =) Y si los lazos entre Rukia y sus amigos son muy fuertes. Yo quería que el cap anterior fuera un poco cómico pero no me sienta bien lo de comediante =S… Mejor el drama ¿no? Gracias por leer =)

**MaryJu-chan:** XD… Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap (a pesar de ser corito) y eso de Ichigo sensible y Rukia desesperada es justamente lo que quiero hacer notar en esta historia (todos van a sufrir por Rukia u.u) Espero que este cap te guste =D

**Kuchiki-san: **Muchas gracias por decirme que no tengo errores y que escribo bien… Me hace tan feliz (lagrimitas T_T), pero la verdad es que antes de subir un cap lo leo bien y no encuentro nada malo, pero cuando ya lo subo, lo leo de nuevo y le encuentro un montón de defectos u.u

Gracias por leer y espero que este cap tambien te guste =)

**Lovetamaki1**: Mil gracias por leer. Que bueno que te guste y a mi también me encanta que Byakuya proteja a su hermanita, en el anime siempre me hace feliz que él la salve Gracias por leer XD

**Makiko-maki maki: **Espero que este cap te libere de alguna de tus dudas jeje. Gracias por leer y espero que te guste =) PD: yo tampoco quiero que Orihime aparezca, tengo miedo de no poder controlarme y hacerla morir trágicamente jajaja. Pobresita Inoue u.u Eso no pasará, creo ser bastante buena con eso del autocontrol =D

Hasta la próxima =)


	4. Camino a la Sociedad de Almas

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, el y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo

…

Capítulo 4: Camino a la Sociedad de Almas

Ichigo corría junto a Renji hacia Urahara shoten.

El dolor de cabeza se había hecho más fuerte, mientras por su mente no se cruzaba otra cosa que no fuera la imagen de la pequeña shinigami.

- Oye Renji! – Rompió el silencio llamando la atención de su compañero - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Kisuke-san?

- Solo me pidió que te llamara cuando le conté lo que me había pasado. Eso es todo – Hizo una pausa larga suspirando – sin embargo…

- ¿Eh?

- Esta sensación que tengo no me gusta. Es como si… Creo que yo… yo siento miedo – Dijo finalmente.

Ichigo se sorprendió al oír estas palabras, ese miedo del que hablaba era el mismo que hace unos instantes le había hecho temblar, miedo de lo que le podría estar pasando a Rukia mientras ellos no estaban a su lado para protegerla.

- No tienes porque preocuparte. Sea lo que sea lo solucionáremos. Además Rukia no está sola, Byakuya y Ukitake están allí. Estoy seguro de que no dejarán que nada malo le pase. – Intentó tranquilizarlo.

- Es verdad – Respondió cabizbajo su compañero.

La distracción del momento los hizo impactar contra algo, cayendo ambos de espaldas.

- ¡Inoue!– exclamaron al ver a la pelirroja sentada en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ichigo se levantó rápidamente e intentó ayudar a su compañera a levantarse.

- Yo lo siento, Inoue. ¿Te he hicimos daño? ¡No llores! No vimos por donde ibamos y….

- Kuro… saki-kun. – Susurró la muchacha y seguidamente elevó su tono de voz con desesperación - Kuchiki-san. Tenemos que ayudarla. ¡Ella está sufriendo!

- ¡Inoue! – Ichigo no salía de su asombro. Su preocupación ahora se acrecentaba y en cierta forma lo lastimaba. Inoue simplemente no dejaba de llorar cuando una voz se presentó en el lugar, anres de que pudieran acotar algo.

- ¡Con que aquí están! – La voz pertenecía a Urahara, quien se les había adelantado y llegaba junto con Tessai – deben apresurarse, Renji abre una puerta y lleva a Ichigo a la Sociedad de Almas. – su rostro se había vuelto serio y mostraba preocupación, algo poco común en él.

- Kisuke-san ¿qué sucede? Rukia…

- No lo sé – interrumpió – solo puede decirte que no es algo bueno. Apresúrense y no preguntes. Más tarde si es necesario abriré una puerta para enviar a Ishida-kun, Sado-kun y Orihime-chan. Hasta entonces lo dejo en sus manos – Dijo dirigiéndose a los dos shinigamis mientras una mirada ruda se dejaba ver en la oscuridad que formaba su sombrero.

- ¡Hai! – respondieron y de manera apresurada se dispusieron a seguir a la mariposa infernal que los guiaría a la sociedad de almas, mientras Inoue veía con dolor como la puerta Senkai se cerraba tras ellos.

…

Hola… =)

Lo siento mucho por éste capítulo. Me quedó horrible y la redacción es pésima u.u. Da vergüenza publicarlo.

En este momento estoy preparándome para ir a la escuela, imagínense mi humor ¬¬

Como recompensa por éste terrible capítulo voy a subir el próximo (que está mucho mejor -.-) El domingo a la nochesita =)

Como siempre gracias por sus reviews =)

Ah antes de que me olvide. En el anterior que decía "lamía sin pudor la sangre que bañaba noble al filo de su Zampakutoh" era en realidad "lamía sin pudor la sangre noble que bañaba al filo de su Zampakutoh"

Un pequeño detalle jeje pero quedaba feo XD

**LunaSoledad:** jejeje… gracias por el review =)… Si si, es un desgraciado. Ya veremos que le pasará a Rukia (risita macabra)

**Elenita-chan:**XD a mi también me gustan los tipos de personajes desquiciados así que éste no se va a quedarse atrás… Gracias por leer y me alegra que la pelea y actitud de Byakuya te haya gustado… Chausitos

**Vv-saya-vV**: jeje si, también es mi Zampakutoh favorita junto a la de Hytsugaya… Son hermosas en su forma materializada. Me encantan ^^ Gracias por tus críticas y espero no decepcionarte en éstos caps que siguen… Gracias por leer

**Kuchiki-san:**jejeje si soy un poco malita… me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes. Gracias por leer y por dejar reviews. Me hacen tan feliz *.*

**Luna****Vi****Britania:**Mil graciaaaas! Que bueno que te haya gustado y me encantó tu review… jeje pobre Orihime siempre me da lastima así que no creo ser tan malvada como para matarla (aunque ganas no me faltan cada vez que en el anime escucho "¡Kurosaku-kun, Kurosaki-kun!"u.u) me saca de quicio XD

Enserio muchas gracias por los halagos, casi me sonrojo ^^ jajaja… Gracias por leer y espero te gusten los próximos caps (este de ahora dudo que guste u.u je)

**Lovetamaki1**: jeje si pobre Rukia. Espero te guste el cap. Gracias por leer

**Makiko-maki****maki:**Concedido ahí apareció Ichigo. Aunque todavía esta lejos de hacer algo importante je. Si, Byakuya fue medio tonto al irse pero fue por una buena razón (¿o no?) jeje. Veremos que pasa más adelante =). Gracias por leer. Nos vemos XD

**Koral****Kurosaki**: ¡Gracias! Ya veremos que sucede jeje… Gracias por leer y por el review =D

**MaryJu-chan**: ¡Si tienes toda la razón! Él nunca lo llamaría así jeje Mil gracias por la corrección, no me había dado cuenta, aunque si me sonaba un poquito raro =) Errores como esos seguro habrá mucho más adelante ya que entran muchos personajes… Cualquier otra cosa que veas mal, me avisas =D Gracias por leer! Adiosito

Bueno, ya saben el domingo si o si actualizo =). Nos leemos...


	5. Prófugo, la amenaza toma forma

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, el y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo

…

Capítulo 5: Prófugo, la amenaza toma forma

Ukitake, Kyoraku y su teniente, se acercaron a Hytsugaya, quien esperaba junto a Matsumoto, en uno de los pasillos del cuarto escuadrón.

- Hytsugaya Taichou ¿qué ocurrió? - Preguntó alarmado posicionándose en frente del joven capitán, quien resopló y habló con ojos entrecerrados y ceño fruncido.

- No estamos muy seguros, recibimos información de una batalla que se estaba dando lugar en la mansión Kuchiki. Por órdenes del comandante Yamamoto, SoiFong y yo nos dirigimos allí. El capitán Kuchiki estaba luchando contra un intruso que desapareció al vernos llegar. Kuchiki estaba malherida y él me pidió traerla mientras perseguía al intruso.

-Pero ¿Rukia está aquí? No siento su reiatsu – la voz del capitán tembló – No me digas que…

Los ojos de Kyoraku se cerraron y Nanao se sorprendió mientras por su mente se cruzaba un único y escalofriante pensamiento.

- Unohana está encargándose en este momento. Déjalo en sus manos Ukitake.

- El pequeño Toushirou tiene razón – una venita se dibujó en la frente de Hytsugaya pero prefirió callar apretando los puños mientras Kyoraku proseguía – Unohana-san sabe lo que hace, solo debemos esperar.

- Ah, hai – Ukitake bajó la vista.

- En cuanto al intruso – habló Hytsugaya por lo bajo – Tengo mis sospechas.

Los dos capitanes prestaron mucha atención a las tenues palabras que salían de la boca del peliblanco.

- Casi media hora antes de la batalla en la casa Kuchiki, recibí información de una anormalidad en el octavo y último nivel de la prisión, que permitió que varios reclusos escaparan. Cuando me enteré de esto envíe un reporte inmediato al Comandante Yamamoto y comencé a investigar. Uno de los prófugos formó parte del Primer escuadrón de las Fuerzas especiales, es por eso que el comandante nos encomendó a la Capitana del segundo escuadrón y a mí buscarlo manteniendo la confidencialidad de la situación, hasta estar completamente seguros de su identidad.

Ambos capitanes se detuvieron a pensar por unos segundos.

- El octavo nivel… Crees que ése tipo y el atacante son la misma persona – preguntó Kyoraku.

- No estoy seguro aún. Está claro que era un shinigami con habilidades poco comunes y por las heridas en el cuerpo de tu oficial Ukitake, considero que tiene algún tipo de relación.

- Pero aún no podemos afirmar nada – habló Matsumoto que hasta momento se había abstenido de entrar en la conversación. Su voz era apenas audible y su rostro estaba algo pálido. Al parecer, cuando encontró a su capitán y vió en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de la shinigami, un oscuro pensamiento acompañó al escalofrío que la invadió, y parecía que aún rondaba en su interior la inquietud – debemos continuar con la investigación en cuanto…

- Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san – alguien entró atropelladamente por la puerta del 4to escuadrón

- ¡Kurosaki Ichigo! – respondieron los tres capitanes ante la interrupción del pelinaranja. Estaba muy exaltado e impaciente. Renji apareció más calmadamente detrás de este.

- ¿Que sucedió? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ukitake tomó aire y les pidió que se tranquilizaran, dispuesto a develar la escasa información que poseía. Hytsugaya, por su parte, se alejó del lugar junto con su teniente sin siquiera despedirse, dejando a los dos capitanes y a los recién llegados a solas.

…

Mientras tanto en una oscura habitación donde la luz del monitor apenas dejaba ver el ensombrecido rostro de sus ocupantes, un capitán observaba expectante los datos que revelaba la pantalla.

Comenzó a surgir una tenue risa.

- Justo como creí. Nemu, inútil, ve a infiltrarte en la mansión Kuchiki y busca rastros de su reiatsu. Aprésurate.

- Déjelo en mis manos. Mayuri-sama.

Él murmuró algo entre dientes sin llegar a entenderse lo que decía, y con un gesto desdeñoso dio por finalizada la conversación.

Cuando ella se aleja con un Shumpo, el hombre junta sus manos frente a su mentón y aún mirando al monitor, una nueva sonrisa surge en su rostro antinatural.

- Ya falta poco – murmura para sus adentros, mientras sus ojos se llenan súbitamente de un brillo excéntrico.

…

Hola =)

Lo prometido es deuda…

Espero que este capítulo les guste más que el anterior y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que dejaron!

Y mil gracias también por el aguante y la buena ondam jeje =)

Por cierto bienvenida **Nany****Kuchiki,** espero que te guste y un abrazo para vos también =D

Mmmmm… Este capítulo también es corto pero los siguientes no tanto, se van poniendo mejor (creo)

Bueno me voy porque tengo que estudiar… mañana tengo examen de Cs Políticas y todavía ni empecé u.u

Gracias de nuevo y nos estamos leyendo prontito =)


	6. Reiatsu maligno, peligro inminente

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, el y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo

...

Capítulo 6: Reiatsu maligno, peligro inminente.

- Entonces Kuchiki Taichou no ha regresado aún – preguntó Renji un tanto confundido.

- Aún no sabemos nada de él, pero no debe tardar en aparecer. Conociéndolo, este tipo de situaciones de desaparecer y reaparecer se le dan muy bien a tu capitán, Abarai-san – respondió Kyoraku bajándose el sombrero – deberías ir a tu escuadrón, deben andar muy alborotados sin un superior que los guíe.

- Si pero primero me gustaría saber como esta Rukia, esta sensación no desaparece aún – dijo el pelirrojo frotándose el pecho y mirando el suelo.

- El lazo que existe entre todos ustedes es muy fuerte, si estando tan lejos han sido capaces de intuir lo que le ocurría a Rukia. No dejan de sorprenderme, estoy seguro que Rukia va a reponerse – dijo Ukitake lanzando una gran sonrisa a Ichigo y Renji, aunque en su interior la incertidumbre le impedía aferrarse del todo a esa frase esperanzadora.

Ichigo se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Por que Unohana-san no nos ha informado aún de la situación?

Ichigo volvió a sentir un grito que retumbaba en las paredes de su mente, y lanzó un quejido tomándose la cabeza, cuando la esperada capitana irrumpió. Su rostro se mostraba inquieto y algo triste.

Antes de que los presentes pudieran decir algo ella habló.

- Me gustaría hablar en primer lugar con el capitán Kuchiki. ¿Está el aquí? – Ichigo pareció salirse de sus casillas al oír esto y se desesperó pero fue detenido por Renji.

- El no podrá venir. Está en busca del responsable de la situación de Rukia.

- Olvida los protocolos Unohana-san. Nosotros somos quienes estamos aquí ¿como está mi oficial? Dínoslo. – Ukitake habló de manera impaciente. La capitana suspiró y anunció.

- El reiatsu de Rukia apenas está normalizado y las heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo no han sanado completamente y dudo que lo hagan en el estado en que se encuentra. Durante todo este tiempo mis mejores oficiales y yo hemos intentado estabilizarla y volverla a la normalidad pero esto es todo lo que conseguimos. Sin embargo lo que más me preocupa es una herida poco profunda en su cuello. En ella hay muestras de un reiatsu ajeno, es como si hubiese sido inyectado en ella con alguna técnica que desconozco.

- ¿Reiatsu ajeno? – preguntó Ichigo.

- Así es. Lo explicaré de esta forma. Para el cuerpo de Rukia, éste reiatsu es una especie de veneno sin antídoto, el dueño de éste reiatsu podría moverlo a voluntad si intentamos sacarlo dañando su cadena del alma. En otras palabras mientras el reiatsu siga allí el podría dañarla si así lo desea.

Los presentes se quedaron sin palabras, entendían que la situación era complicada y peligrosa.

Ichigo se exasperó.

- Entonces debemos encontrar al maldito que le hizo eso! Lo obligaremos a revertirlo ¿no es así? – Ichigo fue interrumpido por la capitana.

- En primer lugar necesito ubicar al capitán Kuchiki para saber mas detalles de la situación y así poder actuar con mayor determinación.

- Yo iré a buscarlo – dijo Renji con los puños apretados y la mirada baja – tu protege a Rukia Ichigo, te lo encargo.

Renji salió disparado de la habitación en busca de su capitán al momento que una mariposa infernal se posaba sobre el dedo índice de Nanao.

- Es un mensaje del Comandante Yamamoto, habrá una reunión de capitanes en 5 minutos para esclarecer la situación.

En ese momento 4 miembros de las fuerzas especiales con el rostro cubierto se hicieron presentes repentinamente.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Indagó Kyoraku.

- Por orden de la Comandante Suprema de las fuerzas especiales, nosotros estaremos a cargo de la custodia de la Señorita Kuchiki, ante la amenaza de intrusos.

Las palabras del muchacho sorprendieron a todos.

- ¿Custodia? Entonces la situación es realmente seria – dijo Ukitake

- Eso parece. Bien será mejor que nos marchemos. Kurosaki-san Rukia está en el cuidado de Isane, Puedes hablar con ella para ir a verla. Solo evita que se esfuerce demasiado en caso de que despierte.

- Hai – respondió Ichigo a la sugerencia de la capitana y se dirigió a la habitación donde Rukia se encontraba.

…

La habitación era pequeña y blanca. En el extremo derecho se encontraba bajo la ventana, la cama donde Rukia dormía. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre. La cubría una bata blanca y las sabanas abrigaban la mitad de su cuerpo. Tenía puesta una mascarilla que hacía resonar su tenue respiración. Ichigo miró asombrado el respirador, ya que pensaba que estas cosas solo se usaban en el mundo real. Vovió la mirada al rostro de Rukia. Se sintió triste y lleno de rabia a la vez. Extendió su mano para tomar la de Rukia y la notó fría y blanca. Sintió en ella rastros de reiatsu de Byakuya y apretó el puño.

- Como pudo dejarte sola en una situación así, enana. Se que si me oyeras hablar así me golpearías, pero tengo que decirlo, tu querido Nii-sama es un completo idiota. No sabe cuando ha ido demasiado lejos con su estúpido orgullo ¿no crees Rukia? – Ichigo parecía esperar que la joven saltara de la cama para patearlo y gritarle por haber insultado a su hermano, pero al contrario se quedó inmóvil, con su respiración lenta y algo forzada. Las partes que se dejaban ver de su cuerpo estaban completamente vendadas, incluso su cuello hasta casi llegar al mentón. Una cortada en su mejilla derecha estaba cubierta con una gasa blanca y cinta. Ichigo se sentó en la silla junto a la cama sin soltar la mano de su compañera. En su mente resonaba el eco de los insultos de la pelinegra cuando perseguían Hollows en Karakura y las tantas veces que les hizo frente sin temor a pesar de no haber recuperado sus poderes de shinigami. También la vez en que le dijo que no se exponga lo suficiente como para que él se preocupe. Esta vez era diferente, estaba demasiado expuesta y el no podría hacer nada mas que lamentarse por no haber estado para protegerla cuando lo necesitó.

Con estos pensamientos rondándolo Ichigo se quedó dormido con su mano sujetando la de Rukia. Al parecer la lluvia había invadido su corazón de nuevo y no se detendría hasta verla despertar.

Sintió un leve movimiento y despertó exaltado.

- ¿Rukia? – susurró con ilusión al verla intentando levantar la mano.

De manera lenta y torpe, la pelinegra llevó su mano al cuello y lo presionó. Con sus uñas quería arrancarse las vendas que cubrían su herida dando quejidos como si no pudiera respirar. Luego lo hizo con las dos manos, era como si algo en su cuello la estuviera ahogando. El pelinaranja respondió rápidamente e intentó tomar ambas manos de la shinigami para evitar que se siguiera lastimando.

- Rukia! – Gruñía – ¡tranquila! ¡Detente!

La shinigami aún con los ojos cerrados comenzó a sollozar. Haciendo mucha fuerza para alejar las manos de Ichigo y quitarse las vendas.

- Duele, me está quemando – decía con voz entrecortada y ronca.

- Rukia ¡reacciona! – El joven la sostuvo por los hombros y la zamarreó.

La muchacha dejó de hacer fuerza para zafarse. Se tranquilizó y volvió a caer dormida mientras unas cuantas lágrimas le recorrían el rostro.

- "era un sueño, no, una pesadilla" – pensó el chico y volvió a sentarse sosteniendo la mano de Rukia entre las suyas y acomodándole la mascarilla que se había corrido en el forcejeo. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¿Todo marcha bien? – Unohana entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.

- Creo que tuvo una pesadilla. Intentó arrancarse las vendas del cuello decía que le quemaban – la mirada de Ichigo se volvió triste – la detuve para que no se lastimara.

Unohana miró por un momento las manos de Ichigo sosteniendo la de Rukia y le sonrió al joven.

- Haces bien en no dejarla sola. La herida de la que te hablé anteriormente, la que contiene el reiatsu del atacante, está en su cuello – Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido – su cuerpo está reaccionando ante este "veneno", es normal que duela o queme. Además Ichigo, debes estar atento, el reiatsu intruso puede ser controlado por su dueño pero solo si él se encuentra cerca de Rukia.

- Entiendo. No dejaré que la lastime Unohana-san – la capitana volvió a sonreírle.

- Byakuya regresó, su persecución no dio resultado. El capitán estaba tras la pista del reiatsu que el intruso dejó, lo siguió durante casi toda la noche pero sus múltiples heridas lo obligaron a regresar.

- ¿Heridas? ¿Byakuya fue herido? – preguntó Ichigo sorprendido.

- Así es, al parecer protegió a Rukia con su cuerpo durante su batalla, el no quiso admitirlo pero no fue muy difícil deducir que no se desprendió de su hermana durante el tiempo que duró su lucha. En estos momento está siendo sanado en la habitación de al lado.

Ichigo se sorprendió aún más y se sintió algo culpable por lo que había dicho antes pero no del todo, ya que Byakuya había preferido perseguir al maldito, antes que velar por la salud de su hermana.

- Unohana-san ¿Se sabe algo más del intruso? – preguntó.

- Yo te contestaré sobre eso – una voz femenina y familiar irrumpió en la habitación.

- ¡Yoruichi-san! – exclamó el joven.

* * *

><p>Hello! queridos lectores XDD<p>

Lamento la tardanza u.u

Estoy de buen humor =D Por eso, les traje este capítulo "largo" (que en realidad eran dos pero los junte…) como obsequio por ser tan pacientes y buenos conmigo jiji,

Espero que les guste…

Como siempre muchas gracias por lo reviews, me hacen super feliz… Me encanta que djen comentarios… =)

Ah cierto je ¿Creen que hay mucha cosa melosa con Ichigo? Me resulta raro ¿Les gusta o mejor lo hago menos mmm… empalagoso? Jijiji

Espero sus opiniones mil gracias por leer

Nos vemos =)

PD: Vieron, aprendí a poner esa liña de separación =D... no saben lo que renegué en los caps anteriores y recién ahora me di cuenta como agregarla =S


	7. El anochecer del cerezo

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, el y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo

...

Capítulo 7: El anochecer del cerezo

La mujer de tez morena entró a la habitación, se acercó al chico, y observó por un momento a la muchacha inconsciente. Sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna.

- Ichigo, deja que la capitana se encargue de Rukia por ahora y ven conmigo, tenemos mucho de que hablar – la voz de la mujer era áspera – ve a la sede del 13º escuadrón, te alcanzaré en un momento.

- Pero Yorui… - el reproche del chico fue interrumpido por la mujer quien alzó aún más la voz.

- Nada de peros. No te preocupes por ella, tres capitanes fueron designados para su cuidado. El capitán Komamura, Soifong e Hytsugaya se encargarán de que nada le pase. ¡Aprende a confiar en los demás Ichigo!

El joven bajó la mirada. Resignado, soltó la mano de Rukia y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Yoruichi se acercó a la cama donde la joven descansaba y su rostro se tornó triste.

- Ella es ahora su objetivo, Unohana-san, la buscará y la encontrará. En caso de que no logremos hacer nada para evitarlo, ella debe estar en plenitud de fuerzas para resistir lo que se avecina.

- Lo se – dijo la capitana con la mirada afligida – debemos confiar en ella. En su corazón.

- Así es – posó su mano sobre la de la pequeña shinigami – no estás sola niña. Finalmente lo verás. – dicho esto se alejó de ella y luego de dar un leve saludo a la capitana, abandonó el cuarto. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo asegurándose de que Ichigo ya se haya ido. La puerta de la habitación a la que ahora se dirigía estaba entreabierta. Entró y la cerró.

- ¿Ya te has recuperado por completo? Joven Byakuya… - su voz se volvió molesta a los oídos del pelinegro que sentado en la cama se ponía su haori de capitán. Su mirada indiferente característica y su semblante imperturbable se hacían notar con la presencia de la morena.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó.

- Solo vine a ver si estabas mejor – la morena se sentó cómoda y despreocupadamente en una mesita al costado de la habitación cruzando las piernas. – ¿Irás a verla?

- ¿Te importa?

- Tu presencia puede aliviar un poco su pena. Fuiste lo último que vió antes de dormirse y a lo que se aferró mientras sufría.

- No veo en que pueda servir el que esté a su lado si ella no está conciente. Hablaré con ella en cuanto despierte.

- Ha! – La morena lanzó una carcajada ante la mirada insensible y fría del hombre – Hasta en momentos como estos no demuestras absolutamente nada ¿no es así? Siempre tan frío y sereno, indescifrable en todo momento. Un cerezo que florece en el anochecer del verano y es atrapado por un otoño helado. Aún recuerdo cuando eras un cerezo recién florecido. No cargabas con las preocupaciones que cargas ahora. ¡Te estás marchitando Byakuya! – la última frase la lanzó con un tono divertido.

- No le encuentro sentido a esta conversación. – Byakuya se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero fue detenido por el brazo de la chica quien lo miró a los ojos.

- Piénsalo Byakuya, se acercan momentos difíciles para ella si el log…

- No lo hará – interrumpió con seriedad – no voy a permitirlo. Tan poca fe le tienes a nuestras habilidades. No crees que estas sobreestimando al enemigo.

- Estamos entre la espada y la pared y lo sabes – el tono de Yoruichi se volvió severo – Si intentamos atraparlo usará a Rukia para defenderse mediante esa técnica. Si lo dejamos atraparla las posibilidades de que sobreviva son escasas. Byakuya, actuemos de la forma en que lo hagamos Rukia sufrirá. Su corazón debe estar fuerte y aferrarse a lo que haga falta para conservar la vida. Somos tan solo piezas en su juego. El es un profesional en las técnicas de tortura física y psicológica. Como si eso fuera poco su locura no tiene límite. Por desgracia Rukia quedó atrapada en ese juego. Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, lo sabes bien. Ella te necesita – la morena se acercó aún más al pelinegro – esta vez una promesa no es suficiente para protegerla. De que te sirve blandir tu espada para proteger su cuerpo si la verdadera lucha está en su interior.

Byakuya miró fijamente a la chica. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

- En este momento yo no puedo darle lo que ella necesita. No sabría como hacerlo.

- ¿Saber? Eso no es algo que se aprende joven Byakuya. Porque te cuesta tanto reconocerlo. Ella no solo es la hermana de Hisana, es TU hermana. No es una promesa, que cualquiera puede hacer para aliviar el dolor de alguien – la morena se detuvo ante la severidad que apareció en el rostro del pelinegro. Su bocota le había jugado una mala pasada. Había ido demasiado lejos.

- La protegeré de la mejor forma que sepa. Y los asuntos de mi familia no te incumben.

Byakuya salió en forma calmada de la habitación, dejando a Yoruichi maldiciéndose a sí misma. Se detuvo un instante ante la puerta del cuarto de Rukia e inmediatamente se alejó siguiendo su camino. Al parecer aún no era el momento.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Imagino lo mucho que me habrán maldecido durante los días que estuve ausente y lamento no haberles dado señales de vida!... Fueron semanas muy agobiantes para mí… Tuve que estudiar muchísimo para los exámenes finales y la pesadilla aún no termina ya que queda, entre otros, un examen globalizador que me está volviendo loca =S

Aún así me hice un lugarcito para actualizar y subir este capítulo corto pero bonito según mi opinión…

Les mando mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza… Espero que no me odien mucho =)

Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron y espero que les guste este nuevo cap

Nos leemos pronto… Espero sus comentarios =D


	8. El demonio del pasado gris

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, el y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8: El demonio del pasado gris.<p>

Ichigo entró a la habitación del 13º escuadrón y saludó vagamente a Kyoraku, Ukitake y a Nanao, quienes lo esperaban sentados sobre sus futones. Los dos capitanes lo invitaron con un gesto a acomodarse junto a ellos. Sentarou y Kiyone aparecieron en el lugar y les alcanzaron algo de comida para luego alejarse en silencio. Algo extraño en su comportamiento fue que no aparecieron peleando y gritándose alegremente como solían. Al contrario parecían amargados. Al parecer la situación les dolía.

- Come un poco Kurosaki-san. Debes acumular fuerzas, no te has despegado de Kuchiki-san en toda la noche y ya es mediodía y no has comido aún – invitó Kyoraku.

Ichigo tomó con desgano el plato de arroz y empezó a comer. Nanao y Ukitake lo acompañaron en silencio mientras Kyoraku bebía sake, como de costumbre.

Una vez que terminaron, Kiyone y Sentarou, de la misma forma en la que les trajeron la comida se llevaron los utensilios sucios.

Una cortina de impaciencia nubló la mente de Ichigo.

- ¿Cuando demonios llegará Yoruichi-san?

- Calmate Kuro… - Ichigo ignoró al pelicastaño y se levantó exaltado y gritando.

- ¡Estoy cansado de calmarme! Como es que pueden estar aquí sentados calmados mientras ese bastardo anda suelto por ahí! – El pelinaranja apretó los puños – Estoy cansado de que se la den de misteriosos, citándome en lugares prometiendo esclarecer la situación y lo único que hacen en verdad es sacarme de mis casillas. Me queda claro que les importa una mierda Rukia.

Al decir esto Ukitake se arrodillo y puso violentamente las manos sobre la mesita frente suyo. Su compañero solo miraba de reojo mientras seguía bebiendo.

- Entiendo tu estado y lo insoportable que debe ser no estar bien informado. Pero aún así no puedo permitirte hablar así. Por supuesto que me importa lo que le está ocurriendo a mi subordinada y – el peliblanco se cubrió repentinamente la boca tosiendo un par de veces.

- No te exasperes compadre no éstas en condiciones – sugirió el otro capitán.

Ichigo se percató de su actitud e intentó tranquilizarse volviendo a tomar asiento. Dirigió una mirada de preocupación al capitán, quien dando un resoplo se sentó y continuó.

- Debes entender Ichigo que debemos ser muy cuidadosos con la información ya que esta no es una situación ordinaria. Cuando Yoruichi llegue nos explicará también a nosotros el asunto ya que la información que nos dieron en la reunión de capitanes es escasa y aún tenemos nuestras dudas.

Fue en ese momento que la figura de la mujer esperada apareció por la puerta.

- Lamento la tardanza – se sentó en el fotón que quedaba libre y bufó – ahora si, empecemos.

Los presentes guardaron silencio mientras Yoruichi comenzaba a relatar.

- Acabo de reunirme con la teniente del décimo escuadrón y según el último reporte que fue entregado por su Capitán, anoche alguien logró infiltrarse en la prisión del Sereitei, más precisamente en el 8vo y último nivel. Hasta ahora fueron 5 los prisioneros que lograron escapar, todos ellos han sido catalogados como "prófugos de alto riesgo" y son considerados una amenaza extrema para el Sereitei. Uno de ellos es la persona que atacó la casa Kuchiki anoche. Su nombre es Tetsushiro Amaya – Los dos capitanes se sorprendieron al oír este nombre.

- Eso es imposible. – Exclamó Ukitake – creí que lo habían sellado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quien ese tal Amaya? Yoruichi-san – el pelinaranja se impacientó

- El formó parte del Primer Escuadrón de fuerzas especiales. Era un shinigami especializado en técnicas de tortura, se encargaba de hacer hablar a los prisioneros martirizándolos por horas, días incluso. No había ninguno que se resista a sus técnicas – Ichigo lamentó haber escuchado eso, imaginando que su amiga haya estado expuesta a alguien así.

- Eso fue lo que le…

- No – lo interrumpió Yoruichi – la Técnica que utilizó con Rukia fue meramente hecha por su Zampakutoh, Jigoku Hari, era una de las zampakutohs más temidas hasta que fue sellada. Con ella el portador puede entrar al mundo interno de los shinigamis al mismo tiempo que sostiene una batalla fuera de él, como lo hizo con Byakuya. En el mundo interno, que solo le pertenece al shinigami y a su zampakutoh puede luchar, cambiar de forma, invadir los recuerdos y hacer lo que le plazca a menos que el shinigami invadido se resista y combata. – Ichigo bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños – según lo que Byakuya contó de su encuentro, Rukia luchó en su mundo interior con el intruso para proteger a su Zampakutoh, quien según creemos, era su objetivo. Al parecer las heridas que Rukia recibió durante su lucha interna se manifestaron en su cuerpo y casi logran matarla. Con esto podemos deducir que si un shinigami muere en el mundo interno durante su batalla, su cadena del alma se romperá y morirá definitivamente. Además – Yoruichi hizo una pausa casi dolorosa y el ambiente se volvió tenso y gris – Lo último que Rukia le dijo a Byakuya en el momento que logró recuperar la conciencia fue que a pesar de que intentó proteger a Sode No Shirayuki, no lo había logrado…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No me digas que…

- Así es, Ukitake-san. La zampakutoh de Rukia fue destruida en su forma materializada interna.

Ichigo y los demás no podían creer lo que oían, ni siquiera sabían que fuera del todo posible. Una electricidad recorrió la espalda del sustituto quien no podía realmente llegar a imaginarse perder a Zangetsu.

La habitación volvió a sumirse en un silencio oscuro.

- ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Rukia? ¿Qué motivos tenía ese bastardo para atacarla y destruir su zampakutoh? – preguntó Ichigo con una voz repleta de furia que intentó disimular estrujando la tela de su hakama de shinigami y bajando la mirada. Yoruichi notó esto y suspiró apagadamente.

- No hubo motivo aparente, Ichigo. El fue sellado hace tiempo porque simplemente enloqueció. Por las tareas que desempeñaba muchos de sus compañeros sentían indiferencia por el, estaba completamente solo y vivía únicamente para seguir las órdenes que le fueran dadas. Éste era su único propósito hasta que conoció a una mujer de las afueras del Sereitei. Él se enamoró, de ella e intentó dejar su puesto en el escuadrón de fuerzas especiales para estar a su lado. Pero su trabajo en ese momento era indispensable para desentrañar los atentados contra un Sereitei que apenas empezaba a armarse. Por lo tanto, a pesar de que se negó lo obligaron a permanecer en el escuadrón durante meses y meses, dejándolo ir a ver a su mujer solo en ciertas ocasiones. Al parecer la última vez que la vió ella estaba muy enferma y apenas lograba mantenerse en pie. Estuvo con ella desde entonces, cuidándola y desobedeciendo a su vez las ordenes de la cámara de los 46, hasta que en unos meses ella murió.

Cuando esto pasó Tetsushiro regresó al Sereitei pero algo en el era diferente. Un aura extraña lo rodeaba y las torturas a los sospechosos duraban más de lo acostumbrado. A veces pasaba días con una víctima intentando sacar más información de la que podían darle. Obviamente, lo de la información era solo una excusa ya que la tortura dejo de ser un trabajo y se convirtió en un juego, algo que disfrutaba y que lo complacía.

Al darse cuenta de esto el jefe de las fuerzas especiales de ese entonces, se vió obligado a suspenderlo de sus tareas y relevarlo de su cargo. Al poco tiempo extrañas desapariciones ocurrieron después de shinigamis que desaparecían de sus habitaciones de escuadrón o durante los cambios de guardia. Al investigar a fondo estos casos, los cuerpos de las víctimas fueron encontrados mutilados y el autor del hecho quedó a la vista de todos. Lo sellaron meses más tarde, luego de una larga búsqueda que dejó un gran número de víctimas inocentes - Yoruichi hizo una pausa y miró a Ichigo a los ojos – Rukia no tiene nada que ver con él, simplemente le ocurrió a ella.

- Significa que ella esta sufriendo solo porque a un infeliz se le ocurrió involucrarla en su juego. Como puede haber alguien así – El pelinaranja estaba estupefacto y atormentado.

- Así es… este tipo está loco, Ichigo - la voz de la morena se volvió severa y estricta – Es muy peligroso y debes tener mucho cuidado. No puedes actuar impulsivamente frente a él. Debes medir cada movimiento, y saber que buscará cada punto débil, cada hueco, aún si eso involucra a otras personas. Si quieres enfrentarte a él, ambos deben estar solos. El no va a dudar en lastimar a otros durante su batalla. Es alguien muy cruel y no le importa jugar limpio. ¿Entiendes eso? Ichigo

- Por supuesto. Lo tengo bien claro – la seriedad en el rostro del chico apareció de repente – ¿eso quiere decir que volverá? Buscará otra víctima ¿no es así?

- No… No otra – Ante estas palabras de la morena los ojos del chico y del peliblanco a su lado se abrieron como platos.

- Rukia – alcanzó a decir el pelinaranja antes de salir disparado de la habitación.

- ¡Espera Kurosaki-san!

- Déjalo Ukitake. Deja que se marche. – la voz de Yoruichi se elevó sobre la del peliblanco quien volvió a tomar asiento resignado, mientras que su compañero se levantó el sombrero para mirarla.

- ¿Hay algo que hacer por esa niña?

La mujer lanzó un suspiro.

– Me temo que solo podemos resistir Kyoraku, intentar atacarlo y evitar que dañe a alguien más. Lo demás dependerá de ella.

* * *

><p>Holis =D<p>

Imagino que deben estar odiándome por no haber dado señales de vida... Sé que no tengo excusas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Otra vez uní dos caps para ver si me perdonaban u.u

Bueno en éste capi se empieza a explicar quien es el intruso, tengo que confesar que amo a éste personaje y aún no se porqué. jeje

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y disculpen los errores que hayan =(

Cualquier queja, duda, grito, o insulto que tengan guardado en mi contra, descarguenlo todo en un review XD

Nah enserio cualquier cosita que tengan para escribirme mala o buena, me encantaría leerlo =)

ah cierto mil gracias a todos los que me desearon suerte en los exámenes! Funcionó de verdad me fue muy bien y ya me gradué en la secundaria! Extraño un poco la escuela tengo que confesarlo XD

Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo les guste =)

**Luna Soledad, Melinda1209, NowhereNox **(Bienvenida =D)**, elenita-chan, Makiko-maki maki, Vv-saya-vV, lovetamaki1, **mil Gracias por leer =)


	9. El peso sobre tus hombros

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, el y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: El peso sobre tus hombros<p>

Ichigo corrió por el sereitei para llegar lo más rápido posible al 4to escuadrón. Frente a la entrada de la habitación de Rukia vió a dos capitanes custodiando.

- ¡Tōshirō! ¡Soifon! – Ichigó levantó la mano derecha en un vago saludo que molestó un poco a los capitanes encargados de vigilar la seguridad de Rukia después de la advertencia del criminal.

- Yoruichi-sama te informó del asunto. – la voz de la chica se mostraba altanera como siempre.

- Así es – contestó él.

- Puedes entrar si quieres. Abarai está allí. – Tōshirō habló enojado – Y te recuerdo Kurosaki, soy Capitán Hitsugaya para ti.

Ichigo sonrió y rascó su cabeza algo nervioso antes de entrar a la habitación, dejando atrás las miradas asesinas de ambos capitanes.

Renji estaba sentado en un sillón al costado del cuarto, tenía las manos entrelazadas, los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza inclinada. Su mirada fija en el suelo no se inmutó con la presencia del sustituto.

- No despertó aún – dijo sin hacer movimiento alguno – En un momento tendré que reportarme en el escuadrón 9 para una misión, el Comandante Yamamoto ordenó iniciar una búsqueda. Va a empezar en el distrito Rukon de donde salió este tipo. Además hay que averiguar si los que escaparon también de la prisión están con él o si tienen pensado ayudarlo.

El pelinaranja asintió para luego dirigir la vista a Rukia. Seguía tan dormida como antes pero su piel comenzaba a tomar un tenue color a diferencia de la última vez.

- Entiendo. No te preocupes por ella, todos están alertas para que no nos tome por sorpresa. Ese tipo no la atrapará, pasará sobre nosotros primero. – Se señaló con el pulgar y lanzó una sonrisa triunfante intentando dar ánimos a su compañero - ¿No es así Renji?

Renji seguía con la vista en el suelo. Frotándose los dedos con algo que parecía nerviosismo.

- Idiota – susurró – entonces ya te han dicho las intenciones del tipo. Pero no todo…

- Con lo que me han dicho es suficiente ¿de que hablas? Este tipo no será problema para nosotros.

- ¡Idiota! – Renji se levantó de repente y lo sujetó con rabia de su kimono – ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Éste tipo no es cualquier cosa. Rukia aún no despierta. Oíste lo que Unohana-san dijo, el reiatsu de ese tipo está dentro de ella y puede ser muy peligroso, ni siquiera Kuchiki-taicho luchando contra él pudo protegerla. Ésas habilidades no deben ser tomadas a la ligera.

El sustituto no salía de su asombro. ¿En verdad le estaba diciendo todo eso? No podía ser cierto, él era una de las personas que jamás imaginó se daría por vencido sin al menos haber luchado hasta lo último de sus fuerzas. Él no era de los que se rendían fácilmente y menos si se trataba de Rukia, con quien compartía ese lazo único desde que eran niños, con quien había vivido tantos momentos difíciles fuera del Sereitei. Hablaba como si ya todo estuviera escrito, como si ya no hubiera forma de escapar, y eso lo sacó de sus casillas. De forma violenta y decidida Ichigo se soltó de su agarre y lo lanzó contra la pared de la habitación. Ahora era su mirada la que se había llenado de rabia. Ahora era su turno de hablar y no se callaría nada.

- ¡Escucha! Que Byakuya no haya podido derrotar a Tetsushiro no quiere decir que tú o yo tampoco podamos hacerlo. Sinceramente, el que él haya perdido me importa una mierda ya que eso no me hará más fuerte ni más débil de lo que soy, ni a ti tampoco. No sé porqué le das tanto crédito a Byakuya, pero ya sea admiración o respeto lo que te hace sobreestimarlo tanto, te está haciendo volver un asqueroso cobarde. ¡Va a ser mejor que reacciones y bajes a tu capitán de ese pedestal donde lo pusiste porque ésta nueva actitud tuya me está sacando de quicio! Creo que te estas olvidando de por quien estamos aquí.

- ¡Es eso mismo lo que te estoy diciendo! – Gritó mientras se reincorporaba frente al sustituto –¡Rukia! Rukia está en el medio de todo. La última vez tardaron más de cinco meses en atraparlo. ¿Por qué crees que será diferente ahora?

- ¡Renji! ¿Qué demonios te está pasando? – La furia en Ichigo hacía que cada vez elevara más la voz y terminó tomándolo del cuello de su kimono mientras lo empujaba de nuevo hacia la pared – ¡¿Estás drogado o que? Ya te he dicho que no me importa quien sea o que quiera ese tipo, no volverá a tocar a Rukia ni a nadie más, tendrá que matarme primero. Si quieres quedarte sentado lloriqueando como una niñita, hazlo. Pero déjame decirte que si ella estuviera ahora despierta y te escuchara hablar así te llenaría la cara de golpes.

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? Kurosaki, Abarai que creen que están haciendo – dijo el joven capitán que entró alarmado por todo el griterío que se había generado ahí dentro.

Ambos se reincorporaron sin dejar de mirarse fijamente. Al no recibir respuesta y sin entender demasiado la situación Hitsugaya volvió a hablar con severidad.

- Sinceramente no se que les pasa a ustedes dos y tampoco me importa, solo les recuerdo que estoy aquí para preservar la seguridad de Kuchiki Rukia, por lo tanto si debo sacarlos a ambos por alterar la calma de éste lugar lo haré. ¿Entendieron?

Ambos asintieron cortando finalmente con su contacto visual. El peliblanco dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero antes de cerrar la puerta soltó unas suaves palabras.

- Además en una situación como ésta lo último que deben hacer es pelearse entre ustedes. Usen la cabeza que para algo está.

Los dos bajaron la mirada.

- Ichigo yo…

- Mira Renji, sé que eres de esas personas que no entienden a la primera pero te lo he dicho una vez y lo volveré a decir hasta que te entre en esa cabezota que tienes. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, ni contra quienes tenga que luchar, ni todas las veces que tenga que levantar mi espada para hacerlo… Te doy mi palabra. Renji ¡Yo salvaré a Rukia cueste lo que cueste!

El suave sonido de la respiración de Rukia se intensificó en un suspiro, ambos dirigieron la mirada a ella y se le acercaron velozmente. La chica abría sus ojos de forma muy lenta y la luz que entraba por la ventana le lastimaba las pupilas haciendo que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla. Los dos chicos estaban inmóviles esperando alguna otra reacción por parte de la morocha. Ella giró sus ojos, los vió a su lado y bajó la vista en forma rápida e inusual.

- Idio… tas – susurró con voz afónica y pausada – no pongan… esa cara de idiotas.

Ichigo se sintió enojado pero sin embargo sonrió, ese insulto fue música para sus oídos cuando recordó el miedo que había sentido, instantes atrás, de no volver a oír algo como eso.

- Deberías ver tú cara enana.

La morocha llevó su mano al rostro y cerró los ojos.

- Si debe ser terrible – susurró – Estoy cansada… pero sin duda no me veo tan idiota como ustedes.

La shinigami entreabrió nuevamente los ojos y se sacó la mascarilla.

- ¡Oye! No hagas eso – dijo el pelirrojo con vos apagada.

- Hago lo que quiero. Me molesta... – afirmó ella y se sentó en la cama con dificultad. Por alguna razón no alzaba la vista para mirar a sus compañeros, al contrario parecía evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con ellos. Algo en el fondo de su corazón le lastimaba al verlos pero no estaba segura de que era exactamente. Solo permanecía ahí. Se sintió molesta entonces y lo recordó, el motivo por el que estaba allí. Los recuerdos la invadieron violentamente mientras el rojo teñía su memoria y su cuerpo se estremeció.

Ichigo y Renji vieron como la mirada perdida de Rukia se humedecía y su aliento se aceleraba acompañando a su cuerpo tembloroso y visiblemente frágil.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué tienes?

Rukia no les respondió. Las imágenes que tenían lugar en su mente eran tan confusas y a la vez tan claras que se sentía perdida. Cada fragmento, cada segundo de la noche anterior se guardaban en lo profundo de su cabeza y no se irían de allí. Cada detalle de aquel encuentro tan doloroso, cada sonido, y el miedo, un miedo cruel que no había sentido antes.

Recordó que estaba en su habitación cuando sintió su reiatsu por primera vez, al dar media vuelta vió una silueta detrás de la puerta e instintivamente posó su mano sobre Sode No Shirayuki. Pudo revivir el momento en el que el intruso abrió lentamente la puerta y la sonrisa que desató al verla. Era una sonrisa sombría y lúgubre que causó en Rukia un escalofrío.

Ichigo veía como la respiración de su compañera se aceleraba e instintivamente tomó su mano haciéndola regresar de sus pensamientos.

- Gracias, idiota. – Dijo la muchacha y se soltó bruscamente. Giró su cabeza y miró hacia la ventana mientras se mordía el labio inferior intentando suprimir sus emociones. Se odiaba a si misma por haber sido tan débil y no quería que aquellos dos la vieran llorar, pero fue inútil. Se dieron cuenta, aún así no dijeron nada, no sabían que hacer. La chica seguía viendo por la ventana, llorando. Estuvo así un largo rato.

- ¿Porqué lo haces? – Renji parecía indignado – Ya te lo he dicho, estúpida. No debes intentar cargar con todo el peso… debes compartirlo, apoyarte en mis hombros o en los de este idiota. Para eso nos hemos hecho fuertes. Lo que tengas para decir o llorar suéltalo. Lo recibiremos por ti. – sin voltearse a verlos la muchacha rió con dolor.

- ¿Si verdad? Si se han hecho muy fuertes – reflexionó un instante antes de continuar – Pero yo no. Me acostumbré a estar protegida. A compartir mi peso con otros y por eso estoy aquí. Por eso duele tanto – llevó su mano al cuello vendado exponiendo un gesto de malestar – Seamos sinceros. No quiero engañarme a mi misma, debo aceptarlo. Fui débil y caí, y esta carga no me deja levantar…

- No digas eso. Nadie está diciendo que seas débil, Rukia, eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco.

- Pero no fue suficiente según lo veo yo, Ichigo, de otra manera no estaría ahora aquí – la muchacha recorrió con los finos dedos el cristal de la ventana y cerró los ojos por un instante para luego girarse hacia ellos y regalarles una amplia sonrisa – Es por eso que esta vez Renji, no puedo compartirlo, lo guardaré dentro de mí y me haré más fuerte. Me levantaré y seré tan obstinada como ustedes. Así no tendrán que protegerme de nuevo, y lucharemos a la par.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

Aquí les traigo el capítulo número nueve =D

Como siempre mil perdones por la demora. Voy a contarles un poco sobre mi actual situación. Últimamente tengo 0,0000000001 de inspiración u.u

Sucede que ya tengo todo, todo, pero todo lo que va a pasar de aqui en adelante en cada capitulo, pero me cuesta mucho redactarlos de forma que valga la pena leerlo. Perdón. Tampoco quiero dejar de actualizar o parar el fanfic de ninguna manera O.o Pero tenganme paciencia ¿si?

Por suerte tengo a mi propio Nii-sama que me ayuda en algunas situaciones. El es un muy buen escritor y aunque yo no le llego ni a los talones estoy tratando de exprimir su talento en beneficio de este fic jijiji Ya se darán cuenta más adelante a lo que me refiero ^^

Espero que les guste y gracias por ser tan buenos =)

**Yuuki Kuchiki**: Gracias por el review y espero que éste cap tambien te guste =) Besos!

**LaBev713: **Jeje Si ahora quieres matarme mas adelante vas a querer revivirme para volverme a matar (Spoiler? O.o) XDD jajaja Gracias por el review y ya mismo me voy a leer tu fic Amo a esa pareja... Saludos =)

**Etterna Fanel:** Que bueno que te haya gustado! Yo también espero poder contenerme y que no sea trágico XD... Mil gracias por el review y espero que te guste este cap =)

**Luna Soledad:** No te preocupes eso jamás lo haré =D Al estilo Ichigo diría: "no importa cuantas veces me quede en vela buscando inspiración o cuantas veces deba levantar mi lápiz para escribir ¡Yo terminaré este fic cueste lo que cueste!" Me sobresalté un poco XD. jaja Gracias por el review =) espero que este cap te guste

**Albii-chan: **Graciasss! Que bueno que te haya gustado. Nooo, no te mueras que aún falta mucho u.u. Felicidades para vos también Espero que la hayas pasado súper bien =) Después cuéntame que te pareció este cap jeje =D Bye bye!

**Vv-saya-vV: **¡Mil gracias! Es verdad Rukia es hermosa, sobre todo esa gran personalidad que tiene! jeje Espero que te haya gustado este cap! y gracias por ser tan paciente =)

**Makiko-maki maki:** Gracias por el review =) Espero que este capítulo te guste y prometo que ya traigo algo de acción porque se vuelve pesado ¿no? Bueno jeje me cuentas que te pareció Saluditos! ByeBye

**Koral Kurosaki: **Holaaa! Ya veremos que sucede (música de misterio XD) Espero que te guste este nuevo cap y perdón por tardar tanto! Gracias por leer Saludos =D

Bien como siempre, ya saben cualquier sugerencia, quejas, dudas soy todo oídos. No se contengan XD Nos leemos en próximo cap! Saludos!


	10. Nueva misión, la búsqueda comienza

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, el y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: Nueva misión, la búsqueda comienza...<p>

-¿Estas listo? – Preguntó el joven con el 69 en el rostro al ver llegar a su compañero pelirrojo. Pudo captar el reiatsu inestable en el y comprendió que estaba tomándose el asunto de manera muy personal.

- Si lo estoy – respondió con la mirada seria.

- Deberías calmarte Renji, a menos que quieras quedarte afuera de la misión.

- ¿De que hablas Hisagi? Estoy calmado - Intentó disimular su "supuesto" nerviosismo relajando el tono de su voz.

- Idiota no me refiero a tu actitud. ¿Que no te das cuenta? El nivel de tu reiatsu está muy vacilante. En misiones como ésta, las emociones pueden jugarnos una mala pasada. – aclaró observando el gesto extraño de Renji.

- Gracias por la clase de autocontrol Hisagi-sensei – respondió sarcástico ante la sugerencia – pero si quieres preocuparte por alguien hazlo por el infeliz que atacó a Rukia. En cuanto lo atrape no tendrá oportunidad.

Al percatarse de cómo Renji apretaba la empuñadura de su Zampakutoh mientras dirigía la vista a la nada misma, lanzó una media sonrisa burlona.

- Vaya, no quisiera estar en su lugar. Asegúrate de no demostrar eso delante de nuestros superiores. A ellos no les gusta que actuemos de manera impulsiva. Es verdaderamente un problema – El joven se rascó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo de la entrada de su escuadrón, en donde ambos esperaban a que otros dos shinigamis, designados para la misión, se presentaran. – ¿Dónde demonios se habrán metido éstos dos? Ya deberían estar aquí. ¿A propósito fuiste a verla?

- ¿Oh… si. Ella ya despertó.

- ¿Y como está?

- Extraña – respondió cabizbajo.

- Extraña ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿A que te refieres?

- Ella… ash mejor olvídalo, en cuanto encontremos a ese miserable de Amaya y acabemos con él todo volverá a ser como antes. – respondió algo frustrado. Su compañero sólo asintió con la cabeza y no se atrevió a preguntar más.

- Disculpen la tardanza, ya estoy aquí – Hinamori entró corriendo por el pasillo y algo agitada, se disculpó con sus compañeros con un dulce saludo.

- No te preocupes Hinamori. Ikakku tampoco ha aparecido aún y debemos esperarlo. Si tiene el mismo sentido de la orientación que su teniente y su capitán estaremos en problemas – afirmó Shuhei lanzando un suspiro.

- Es cierto. – Respondió el otro pensativo – Pensándolo bien ya hace más de dos semanas que el capitán Zaraki y Yachiru fueron enviados a esa misión de reconocimiento en el distrito Rukon 75 y aún nada se sabe de ellos.

- Es cierto pero tampoco me preocupa, conociendo al capitán Zaraki deben andar buscando a alguien fuerte para retarse en batalla.

- Supongo – respondió Momo y luego fijó la mirada en un distraído Renji – Abarai-kun.

- ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Hinamori?

- ¿Cómo está Rukia-san?

- Ah! ella está mejor, ya ha despertado. Según Unohana-san mejorará pronto. Gracias por preocuparte.

- No tienes que agradecerme. De hecho me alegra mucho oír eso. Cuándo me enteré de lo que sucedió sentí mucha compasión por ella, no merece estar pasando por… – Momo vió que el rostro de su compañero se entristeció al escucharla y rápidamente lanzó una sonrisa agitando sus manos con nerviosismo – pero de todas maneras no debes preocuparte, Shiro-chan está custodiando su habitación ahora.

- Bien, bien – interrumpió Hisagi para sacar a Momo del aprieto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida – ya no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Tal como nos dijo el Comandante, cada minuto cuenta para atrapar a esos criminales. Que Madarame se las arregle solo para alcanzarnos luego. Según nuestras órdenes debemos realizar una búsqueda intensiva en donde nació Amaya, el distrito 32 del Rukongai. Si ya están listos, vámonos.

- Hai – respondieron los otros tenientes siguiéndole los pasos.

* * *

><p>Hola! Después de más de un año sin vernos (algo que me avergüenza mucho .) les dejo un nuevo cap de éste fic que seguramente ya no recordarán... Debo decir que lamento muchísimo haber desaparecido de esa manera y entiendo a los que decidan ya no leerme... Simplemente intento retomar el ritmo y voy a tratar de subir un cap por semana como hacia antes de mi desaparición .<p>

Éste cap no es muy largo es apenas un comienzo para retomar la historia... A los que vayan a leerlo espero que les agrade y cualquier queja u opinión, críticas de cualquier tipo sobre ésta historia serán bienvenidas, todo sirve para mejorar :)  
>Saludos! ^^<p> 


	11. Sombras en la noche

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, el y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11: Sombras en la noche<p>

* * *

><p>Hacía ya unas horas el sol se había ocultado en el Sereitei, pero para el capitán del 6to escuadrón éste había dejado de brillar hacía ya tiempo. Mientras su vista recorría las ajadas hojas de un antiguo informe, su mente no dejaba de recordar a la persona que había jurado proteger. Súbitamente golpeó aquel manuscrito dejándose llevar por la frustración. Tomó aire y volvió a recobrar la compostura que lo caracterizaba, recordando el semblante que, como cabeza del clan Kuchiki y Capitán del Gotei 13, debía mantener. Los archivos de la biblioteca del clan no le brindaban ninguna información que le resultara útil, al parecer poco había quedado registrado del pasado de Tetsushiro Amaya entre esos estantes. Cerró sus ojos un instante y devolvió el archivo a su lugar, para dirigirse al escuadrón 4, donde según le habían informado horas atrás, su hermana había recuperado la conciencia. Se detuvo un instante delante de los árboles de cerezo que esperaban con ansias florecer y lanzó un inaudible suspiro. Sintió un reiatsu extraño a sus espaldas y una parte de él se decepcionó al descubrir que no era el sujeto con el que había luchado la noche anterior.<p>

- Menudo paisaje tienes aquí – pronunció enérgicamente una voz chillona.

El noble giró levemente su cabeza, claramente molesto por aquella escandalosa interrupción. A unos metros de distancia pudo reconocer a una delgada figura avanzar hacia él con paso lento, se trataba de un hombre menudo, de tez pálida y cabello rizado gris.

- ¿Te conozco? – indagó calmado mientras terminaba de girarse hacia él.

- Mmmmm – golpeteó su barbilla con el dedo anular entrecerrando los ojos – No, me temo que no has tenido ese placer... - contestó sonriendo

- Entonces que quieres aquí. No tengo intenciones de perder mi tiempo – La paciencia del noble estaba visiblemente agotada y aquella voz fastidiosa del tipo empeoraba la situación.

- ¡Oye! ¡Que arisco resultaste ser! Y yo que venía con intenciones de hacer nuevos amigos – lanzó un gestó sobreactuado de desilusión – Amaya-sama me había dicho que eras un tanto frío, pero tratarme así sin siquiera conocerme. Eres muy descortés.

- ¿Amaya? – Pronunció imperturbable – entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar.

En el acto desenvainó su Zampakutoh y se abalanzó sobre él. Por su parte, el joven, al notar la reacción que había provocado en el capitán, rió sonoramente mientras evadía una y otra vez sus ataques, prácticamente igualándolo en velocidad. Byakuya se detuvo en seco y observó nuevamente a su oponente. No portaba arma alguna, llevaba ropas holgadas similares a un traje de shinigami pero de color verde. El reiatsu que exponía no aparentaba ser gran cosa y, aunque su nivel velocidad era algo que debía tener en cuenta, lo más peligroso, hasta ese momento, era el intolerable tono de voz y la manera irrespetuosa con la que se dirigía él. Aún así, si ese era uno de los prisioneros que escapó junto a Amaya, no debía ser tomado a la ligera. Byakuya entendía perfectamente eso.

- ¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Te gusto? ¡Hah! No me sorprendería si fuera así – se jactó mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja con un gesto extremadamente femenino – solía causar ese tipo de reacción en mi época, era todo un rompecorazones. ¡Pero déjame decirte que te creía un poco más… hombrecito!

- Entonces estoy en lo cierto al decir que eres uno de los que escaparon de nuestra prisión – Enfatizó para evitar caer en la inescrupulosa provocación.

- ¡Bingo! Lo siento se me olvidó presentarme. Mi nombre es Jaku – realizó una falsa reverencia – a tu servicio. Aunque después de lo de recién, decir eso me asusta un poco. Verás no soy de esos, tu sabes. Talvez pueda presentarte a algunos…

- He oído suficiente, hablas demasiado mocoso…

- ¿Hah? ¿Mocoso yo? – Sonrió incrédulo – Tengo mucha más edad que tu, déjame decirte que yo ya era todo un hombre que conquistaba hermosas mujeres cuando ni siquiera habías nacido, en otras palabras soy la voz de la experiencia. - Ironizó

- No creo que la edad cuente como experiencia si te pasas más de la mitad de tu vida encerrado en una celda en medio de la oscuridad.

Al pronunciar éstas palabras algo en el rostro de su oponente cambió, como si al decirlo hubiera lastimado algo dentro de él. Una voz repleta de ira acompañó ahora a su rostro serio

- No me subestimes amigo, puede ser un gran error de tu parte – su tono de voz se perdió en un susurro – Hasta podría costarte la vida…

**4to Escuadrón**

Rukia intentó cerrar los ojos una vez más, le resultaba imposible hacerse a la idea de que había perdido a su Zampakutoh. Sentía que una parte de ella había sido arrancada violentamente de su alma. No estaba equivocada en lo absoluto.

Tenía ganas de levantarse de esa cama, abandonar ése lugar, pero las heridas en su cuerpo se hacían sentir hasta con el mínimo movimiento que producía al respirar. Se encontró sola una vez más en ese mundo suyo que había cambiado tanto.

El blanco puro de la nieve que anteriormente caía con gracia sobre su cuerpo tenía ahora una tonalidad carmín y la mujer que siempre le hablaba con esa voz distante y dulce no se hacía presente.

- Sode No Shirayuki – susurró mientras los copos rojos bañaban sus manos extendidas – Por favor dime que aún estás aquí… No puedes haberte marchado, Yuki respóndeme!

Miró hacia la inmensidad de su rojo mundo esperando ver la luz que buscaba, esperando oír una de las canciones que su Zampkutoh solía cantar para ella, canciones de guerra y amores no correspondidos, melodías frías y tristes, que erizaban la piel de Rukia pero que adoraba oír. Que la llevaban a lugares extraños y tiempos distantes…

Pero no había señales de ella, el trono de hielo entre los árboles nevados, estaba vacío, su base quebrada en pedazos.

Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre ese colchón helado y por primera vez sintió el frío que despedía el hielo a su alrededor y eso la lastimó. Una sensación de soledad le heló todo el cuerpo, su mundo había sido profanado, el blanco se había tornado del color de la sangre y el frío comenzaba a quemarle la piel por primera vez. Las lágrimas que abandonaban sus ojos se cristalizaban antes de recorrer sus mejillas.

No pudo evitarlo al despertar, ese sollozo ahogado que escapó de su garganta alertó al sustituto a su lado que rápidamente se levantó a ofrecerle consuelo.

- Rukia – pronunció - ¿Te duele?

La muchacha solo se llevó las manos al pecho y asintió sollozando.

- Mucho… Duele mucho…

- Llamaré a alguien… Aguanta! – advirtió un poco desesperado pero las manos de la morena lo tomaron del antebrazo.

- No servirá de nada Ichigo no lo entenderían… - Lo soltó lentamente y él pudo comprender a lo que ella se refería. No era un dolor físico sino de lo que se siente cuando pierdes a alguien importante, es un dolor que ningún remedio puede quitar. No hay cura contra eso. Volvió a sentarse a su lado.

- Rukia… ¿Qué debo hacer? Dime como ayudarte y lo haré.

Ella sonrió mientras continuaba sin mirarlo a los ojos, ni siquiera lo miraba de reojo.

- No queda nada Ichigo – Sollozaba – La perdí, la única fuerza con la que contaba, solo veo sangre en todas partes. Se ha ido, y todo por mi culpa, por mi debilidad y ese maldito! – Su voz parecía tomar de a poco una fuerza oscura, un odio que no había sentido antes – Ese maldito y esa habilidad espantosa que lo trajo de nuevo a mi mente, que invadió mis recuerdos sobre él… Algo que era sólo mío, lo vi tomar su forma y mirarme con ojos negros y crueles. Había guardado su imagen en mi mente, y el lo trajo de nuevo y peleó conmigo usándolo a él… Cada movimiento que hacía cada ataque era él y yo solo me dejé derrotar por éste estúpido sentimiento…

Ichigo la miraba sorprendido, nunca antes la había visto de esa forma, hablando con todo ese sentimiento de dolor e ira mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. Era él a quién ella hacía alusión. Esa persona importante en la vida de Rukia que estuvo junto a ella mucho antes de que ambos se conocieran, aquella persona a quien Rukia empuñando su propia Zampakutoh dejó ir entre la lluvia.

Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Rukia tres capitanes oían lo gritos de la morena. Uno de ellos suspiró mirando el techo de la habitación.

- Ya lo sabíamos – La mujer de cabello corto recostada sobre la pared miró por sobre su hombro derecho al peliblanco a su lado – Las habilidades de ese hombre no deben ser tomadas a la ligera…

El tercer capitán en el lugar miró a ambos de reojo y optó por abstenerse de participar en la conversación saliendo por uno de los pasillos a recorrer el lugar.

- Tú debes saber de eso, pertenecía a las fuerzas especiales que ahora tu comandas después de todo… - contestó él molesto luego de ver como Komamura se alejaba con paso lento.

- Fue mucho antes de lo que podamos imaginar, solo sé que su nombre se volvió tabú para los del escuadrón y un hecho así no es frecuentemente tratado entre los ancianos… La Sociedad de almas entierra bajo falsas flores sus secretos más oscuros… - susurró pensativa.

- Debieron matarlo cuando tuvieron la oportunidad – afirmó él. Las luces en el techo del lugar empezaron a parpadear repetidamente.

- Las nuevas generaciones cargan con los pecados de sus antepasados ¿No es así? – Una voz dulce apareció en el pasillo. Pertenecía a una mujer alta y menuda, de cabello rojizo y ojos negros que se dejó ver entre las sombras. Portaba un kimono rojo con un dragón plateado bordado a la altura del estómago. Tenía el cabello lacio y largo hasta la cintura. Una sonrisa fugaz se dibujo en su rostro pálido – Solo queda discutir que tan alto será el precio que paguen por ellos…

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la otra mujer en el lugar colocando su mano sobre la espada en su espalda.

El joven capitán del décimo escuadrón recorrió con la vista a la mujer y su mente se despejó de cualquier duda posible.

- Sora Megumi – Habló el con voz firme – antigua líder de los rebeldes, prisionera del octavo y último nivel de la prisión, declarada prófuga junto a Amaya Tetsushiro… - concluyó

- Oh! - Suspiró ella de forma sonora – Parece que alguien ha hecho sus deberes… - Sonrió – Veamos que tanto sabes sobre mi pequeño…

La mujer movió levemente sus manos y ambas se cubrieron de un fuego rojo y vivaz. El joven capitán desenvainó su espada dispuesto a invocar su Shikai, pero fue detenido por la pelinegra a su lado.

- Alto! No aquí – dijo haciendo referencia al lugar en donde se encontraban. Todos los heridos que estaban siendo atendidos y miembros del cuarto escuadrón sufrirían desastrosas consecuencias si una batalla tuviera lugar allí. No tendrían oportunidad. El capitán asintió levemente.

- Me parece justo – murmuró la mujer roja. Fue entonces cuando la figura de ambos desapareció del lugar. Soi Fong abrió presurosa la puerta de la habitación de Rukia, Ichigo estaba en guardia con Zangetsu en una de sus manos.

- Llévatela de aquí…

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede?, ese reiatsu de recién era…

La capitana chasqueó su lengua molesta. No cabía en su mente como el sustituto no había percibido las otras presencias que se aproximaban.

- Qué no eres capaz de sentirlo, no es el único reiatsu que apareció… Hay otros tres aquí y vienen por ella, llévatela de aquí ahora!… - La capitana miró por la ventana un momento - Evita la mansión Kuchiki, el capitán del sexto escuadrón acaba de liberar su reiatsu…

Al oír esto Rukia intentó bajarse bruscamente de la cama pero sus heridas hicieron que cayera al suelo… ¿Como no era capaz de sentir ningún reiatsu, ni siquiera el de su hermano? ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

- Ichigo! Nii-sa… - Sus palabras se vieron ahora interrumpidas por un dolor punzante, en la herida de su cuello, de imprevisto un pulso eléctrico se expandió por todo su cuerpo haciendo que lanzara un grito ahogado.

- Rukia! – gritó él sustituto viendo como la morena se agarraba el cuello intentando regular su respiración.

- ¡Es el veneno, está cerca, llévatela ahora!

Ichigo tomó a Rukia entre sus brazos y saltó por la ventana corriendo lejos del cuarto escuadrón, donde segundos después una explosión enorme haría volar todo el lugar por los aires.

* * *

><p>Hi! Aquí re portándome como lo prometí...<p>

Reconozco que me demoré un poco para terminar este cap y aún le faltan muchos detalles u.u No estoy conforme con el resultado pero es lo mejor que pude hacer con el poco tiempo del que dispongo últimamente... Habrán muchos errores y me gustaría saber que opinan sobre el rumbo que está tomando la historia... Recuerden que no me molestan para nada las críticas, al contrario me hacen feliz ya que puedo ver si la historia gusta o no y como hacer para mejorarla...

**Vv-saya-vV: **\(*O*)/ que feliz me pone leerte de nuevo... Jamás te olvidaría! T_T Me alegra que aún estés interesada en esta historia :D Qué felicidad! Un regalo para ti este cap bien largo en agradecimiento por ser, como dijiste, una fiel seguidora! Espero que te guste! Nos leemos pronto =)

**Neko dani: **Espero que este cap te guste! Muchas Gracias por el review :D

Hasta el próximo cap =)


End file.
